


Picnic Disaster

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fights, Other, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the perfect spot!” Arthur proclaimed, his hands on his hips, as if he had conquered the field in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by merlination:  
> "For today an ot4 moment please. Like back at the beginning. Maybe on a picnic. I want clumsy merlin. Blushing Gwen. arguing Arthur and Morgana. That would be awesome"

“This is the perfect spot!” Arthur proclaimed, his hands on his hips, as if he had conquered the field in front of him.

“There’s no shade, you idiot,” Morgana replied, pushing past him, and going into the trees by the river. “This is more like it.”

Merlin and Gwen just stood there waiting. It was no good to carry everything around until they had picked a spot.

“Don’t go by the river, there’s mud!” Arthur exclaimed horrified. “Right  _here_  is the most perfect spot.”

Merlin leaned over to Gwen and whispered, “I wonder if they’d notice if we just walked away and started eating on our own.”

Gwen just laughed and replied, “Let’s go.”

The two of them walked off into the woods behind them, ignoring the pointless argument behind. However they didn’t get very far before Merlin tripped on a root, pitching forward along with all of the picnic materials. Gwen panicked and reach out to help her friend, but yelped when she was pulled down as well, resulting in a tangled mess.

Arthur and Morgana rushed over when they heard the commotion. Morgana helped Gwen up, fretting over her. Gwen blushed and kept insisting she was fine, nonetheless accepting Morgana’s help. Arthur, on the other hand, began to scold Merlin for being so careless and it was really lucky that none of their food spilled. Merlin winced as he sat up, hand going to the back of his head. Arthur was at his side at once, making sure there was no permanent damage. Merlin insisted he was fine and got up easily.

“Gather all the stuff  _Mer_ lin, it’s your fault we’re delayed,” Arthur said, annoyed.

“Oh, and what gives you the right to talk to him like that?” Morgana demanded, pointing a finger at him. “You, Arthur Pendragon, have no idea what Merlin goes through for you.”

“You’re the one to talk!” Arthur shot back, “Gwen must be a saint to put up with you all day!”

Merlin and Gwen exchanged knowing glances and began to set up their picnic.


End file.
